Hitting Rock Bottom
'''Hitting Rock Bottom '''is the pilot episode of War of the Bottomites. It was released Feb 13th, 2020. Cast * Zargor * Spongebob * Mr Krabs Plot The Rock Bottomites are sick of having less rights, so they protest on the streets of Bikini Bottom. The President hears of this, so he sends a nuke down to Rock Bottom. Story It's a peaceful day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob is serving up his famous patties in the Krusty Krab, serving service with a smile. Mr Krabs walks in saying "it's been a very productive day, Boyo! Ive never made this much money in me life!" Spongebob says "it's my pleasure, Mr. Krabs!" Squidward is sleeping on the job, with a magazine for dancing covering his face. "MR SQUIDWARD," Krabs yells, which causes Squidward to wake up in shock. "I wasn't sleeping," he says in a heartbeat. Mr Krabs then hears the familiar sound of the entrance opening and footsteps, so he gleefully turns to face the costumer. "Welcome to the Krusty Krab," he begins, but then he realises that the customer wasnt a Bikini Bottomite; he's a Rock Bottomite. Mr. Krabs gasps when he sees the Rock Bottomite and immediately dashes towards him, blocking his path. "Didn't you read the sign," he yells, "NO ROCK BOTTOMITES ALLOWED!" "but that's totally unfair," the Rock Bottomite protests, but Krabs picks him up and punts him out the door and activates his Anti-Rock Bottomite security measures. The Rock Bottomite is infuriated, so he walks away in complete anger. Back inside the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob says "why dont we allow Rock Bottomites to eat here," and Krabs responds "it's the law, me boyo. Rock Bottomites are not allowed to step foot into any restaurant in Bikini Bottom." "That's totally unfair," insists SpongeBob, but Krabs says, "do you want to be shot by our government officials?!" "No, sir," Spongebob replies. The Rock Bottomite is walking down the streets angrily, while the Bikini Bottomites all turn away, and a mother covers her child's eyes, saying "don't stare, honey!" The RBottomite tries to get onto the bus, but the driver says, "For Rock Bottomites, it's 30 cents extra!" The Rock Bottomite begrudgingly pays the toll, and sits down on the bus seat. The BBottomites riding the bus all give him dirty looks, and the Rock Bottomite just stares out the window. The bus descends down into Rock Bottom, and the Bus Driver throws the Rbottomite off, and drives off in a hurry. The Rbottomite walks inside his house and his friend is sitting on the couch. "Welcome back, Zargor," the friend says, but Zargor doesnt respond. "You alright, Zargor," the friend asks, and Zargor responds "THOSE STUPID BOTTOMITES DENIED ME ANY SERVICE!" "Ugh, i feel your struggles," the Friend replies, "last week, i had to pay 30 cents extra for a stupid bus!" "So did i," Zargor says. "I am SO TIRED of Rock Bottomites having unequal rights," Zargor protests. "Well what can we do about it," his friend replies, "last person who protested got shot by the Bikini Bottom army!" "Well," Zargor says, that was only 1 guy. They can't handle all of us!" On the rock bottom streets, Zargor puts down a box and stands on top of it with a megaphone. "PEOPLE OF ROCK BOTTOM," he says into it, "ARE YOU TIRED OF BEING TREATED AS LESSER PEOPLE THAN THE BIKINI BOTTOMITES?!" this immediately attracts the attention of the Rock Bottomites, who all walk out of their homes and onto the streets. "ARE YOU TIRED OF HAVING TO PAY 30 CENTS EXTRA FOR A BUS," Zargor continues, and the Rock Bottomites say "yes?" "WE NEED TO FIX THIS THE ONLY WAY WE CAN- THROUGH PROTEST," Zargor states. "But the last person who tried to do that had a bullet go through their head," a Bottomite says. "THAT'S BECAUSE THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF HIM," Zargor responds, "BUT WITH ALL OF US, WE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER!" the rock Bottomites all cheer. "WE MUST BEGIN A PROTEST!" All the Rock Bottomites pick up picket signs with the words "RIGHTS FOR BOTTOMITES" painted on them and they charge to Bikini Bottom. Back at Bikini Bottom, all the Bottomites are shocked and confused when they see all the Rock Bottomites marching towards the city with picket signs, chanting protests. The Rock Bottomites who weren't down in Rock Bottom all realise what's going on, so they drop whatever they're doing to storm out into the streets. The Rock Bottomites march up the streets of Bikini Bottom, and all the citizens look at them in shock. The Rock Bottomites all stop and Zargor holds up a megaphone, saying "WE, THE ROCK BOTTOMITES, ARE TIRED OF HAVING LESS RIGHTS! WE DEMAND EQUAL RIGHTS!" all the rock bottomites cheer. However, the Bikini Bottom government arent intimidated. The head of the army walks into the President's office and says "Sir, the rock bottomites are protesting!" "I knew this day would come," the President says, "There's only one way to stop them for good." "Sir, you don't mean," the general begins, but the President silences him and opens the protective glass case of a big, red button. The President slams his disgusting greasy hands on the button and a series of rockets shoot from the White House. Back at Rock Bottom, everything is going normally. The Rock Bottomites are all holding protest signs and they're watching the protest happen. Then, they start to hear an unfamiliar noise in the sky. They rush outside and glance out into the sky. They see a nuke about to drop on them, so they all try to run as far away as they can. However, this is ineffective. The nuke hits rock bottom and explodes. Rock Bottom is instantly destroyed. Zargor is still in the streets of Bikini Bottom, when he hears the news that Rock Bottom got nuked. He instantly drops his megaphone and picket sign upon hearing the news. He stands silent for just a few seconds, then he starts to turn angry. He drops onto the floor in anger, and he yells "THAT IS IT!" all the Bikini Bottomites are shocked. "WE CANNOT LIVE UNDER THESE CONDITIONS! IM SO TIRED OF THIS SHIT! IT'S TIME TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES!" "you don't mean," begins an Rbottomite, but Zargor pushes him away and says "YES I MEAN IT. WE DECLARE WAR ON BIKINI BOTTOM!" All the bottomites cheer upon hearing this. The Rock Bottomites march back to RBottom to prepare for the war (and to rebuild the place). The President was observing this take place, and he immediately mutters "oh no" to himself. The bad stuff has only just begun.